


Missing scene from Three Words

by Sculllaaay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculllaaay/pseuds/Sculllaaay
Summary: This takes place when Mulder is sitting on the desk, being a douche.





	Missing scene from Three Words

“I just don’t know where I fit in anymore.”

“Mulder.”

She choked on his name; the power of his words split her heart open. Silent tears rolled down her face. She remained stoic in her heartbreak. The force of the words, still ringing in her ears, tore apart her being. The sharp pain penetrated her skin then went down to her bones where she felt it sever blood platelets from plasma.

I know.

He turned his face away from her. She watched him gaze out the window but, knew that he was only staring back at his own reflection. A makeshift mirror of a man who couldn’t put the pieces of his life together.

I know.

“Mulder.”

She took hesitant steps toward him, careful to not let more tears fall. Not when he needed her to be the strong one. The feel of her hand wrapped around his fingers made him turn his face to hers. A well of unshed tears, just on the precipice of their fall, looked back at her.

“Scully.”

He blinked and the tears fell on the back of her hand like hot needles. His eyes pleaded with her.

Remind me.

**Author's Note:**

> Apathetic Mulder has always bothered me in this scene. This has been rolling around in my head so I decided to just put it down. I've never written fanfic before and I haven't written creatively in a long, long time. If anyone actually reads this please let me know what you think! I'm open to advice!


End file.
